The Three Musketeers
by The Huntress24
Summary: While rescuing some halfbloods Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Thalia are transported into the magical world of Camelot. How will they survive a land where magic is banned especially when an old foe comes back. Will they defeat the foe again or will Camp Halfblood fall without their hero?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover for Merlin and Percy Jackson, so I'm open to any suggestions. If I write something that is inaccurate please tell me, so I can correct it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Arriving in Camelot**

P.O.V. Percy Jackson

Why can't any of these rescues go right, I think to myself. Annabeth, Jason, and I were trying to rescue three unclaimed half bloods when an army of hellhounds and dracaene attacked us. I summon one last wave, but with every monster there seemed to be ten more to take its spot.

"Jason!" I shout, "We need to end this now there are to many of them."

"How?" he shouts back, "I'm open to any suggestions!"

Before I could reply I see a group of girls shooting arrows at us. Most people would probably have given up by now seeing a new threat, but I'm not most people and those girls are the best things that have happened to today. They are the Hunters of Artemis.

P.O.V Annabeth

Thank the gods they came. Without the Hunters we probably would have died. Why are they here? Before I could think of a reasonable explanation I see Thalia running towards us.

"Thals!" I exclaim happily.

"Annie!" she exclaims equally as happy, "What were you guys doing here?"

Before I could reply Percy, my boyfriend, beats me to it.

"We were saving some half bloods," he replies casually.

"Saving?" she replies questioningly, "that's not what it seemed like to us Kelp Head."

"Sis, its not our fault the hellhounds came after us," Jason says.

"Jason!" Thalia exclaims, "How's everyone at Camp Jupiter?"

"Good, Frank is the praetor now that Percy and I have become Ambassadors for the Camps."

"That's awesome! Lets go into the tent now it seems like we have to go and explain something to the three new half bloods."

The three of us go into the tent when I feel a presence behind, but when I turn around I see nothing.

"Is everything okay Wise Girl," Percy asks when he notices my discomfort.

"Everything is absolutely fine Seaweed Brain."

With that we follow Thalia and Jason into the tent. In the tent I see three girls. The oldest one about 15 years old, and the other two about 10 or 14 making this a lot harder since they are old enough to know what is "real" and "myth".

"Hey," Percy says trying not to scare them, "My name is Percy Jackson what's yours?"

There was a slight pause between the three girls as they looked up to the oldest girl on what to do.

"You can trust us," I tell them reassuringly.

"My name is Alyssa and this is Cassandra and Arianna," the oldest girl, Alyssa replied.

Alyssa was tall and had long straight jet-black hair with dark blue eyes that seemed very calculating maybe daughter of Athena. Cassandra on the other hand was short with brown hair and golden hazel eyes that seem to say she knows who we are. Arianna was also tall with short brown hair and her eyes were like a kaleidoscope changing from different shades of blue and green. Just like Piper's eyes, I think to myself, an Aphrodite child maybe.

"How old are you?" Percy asks innocently breaking me out of my trance.

"I'm 15, Cassandra is 10, and Arianna is 14." Alyssa replies.

"That's way to old," Jason tells Percy, "I thought the deal was 13."

"It was but—"

"Sorry to interrupt but could you explain to us what's going on?" Alyssa demands sarcastically.

"Have you heard of the Greek gods?" I ask her.

"Yeah why?"

"Well," I start looking at Thalia for help.

Being Thalia she picked up on what I was saying.

"They're real and every once in a while they decide to have kids with a mortal," Thalia explains.

Just as she finishes a glowing bow and arrow pops up on top of Cassandra's head, a glowing owl on Alyssa's, and Arianna was given the whole entire Aphrodite blessing.

"What just happened Alys?" the youngest girl Cassandra asks.

"You were just claimed," I tell them, "Alyssa daughter of Athena, Cassandra daughter of Apollo, and Arianna daughter of Aphrodite."

The three of them stare at us with shock, and not thinking that their day could get any weirder the god Hermes shows up. The four of us bow with the three other girls staring at us as if we were crazy.

"Lord Hermes, may I ask what are you doing here?" Percy asks.

"Yes. I'm here to deliver gifts to the three newly claimed gifts from their parents."

_Percy do you have any rats _

_George, why would he give you any rats? Everyone knows he likes me better _

_Where did you get that idea Martha?_

"Be quiet or I shall turn you two back into the cell phone form," Hermes demands, "Now where was I? Oh yes the gifts. For the daughter of Athena a bracelet with charms of different weapons, press the weapon you want and you shall have it. For the daughter of Apollo a necklace that will turn into a bow and a quiver with an unlimited amount of arrows, all you need to do is press on the charm. For the daughter of Aphrodite a necklace that will turn into a dagger at the press of the pendant."

After Hermes was done bestowing gifts to the three half bloods he yelled, "Close your eyes!" as he revealed his true form and disappeared leaving us in an awkward silence.

"Well now that you know who we are how about you tell us who you are?" Arianna asks us.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon," Percy says, but I glare at him to say his full name, "My real name is Perseus but seriously call me Percy."

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Hey sis."

"Thalia daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter, and yes I know he is Roman, but we can explain that all at Camp."

"Camp?" Cassandra asks us questionably.

"It's a place where people like us can be safe and train to fight so we can survive the real world," Percy says simply, "Now I suggest we go cause I have a bad feeling that something is about to go wrong."

"You feel it too?" I ask surprised.

Thalia, Jason, and Percy all shake their heads saying yes, "then we should probably—"

Before I could finish a the fire goes out and we were put into the darkness.

"You thought you defeated her didn't you?" a voice tells tauntingly, "You never thought she would have another plan in case the first one didn't work? To bad you won't be able to see it."

"Who are you?" Percy shouts having drawn Riptide

"I'm offended you don't know who I am Perseus Jackson."

Percy looks at me to see if I know, but I'm just as confused.

"Oh well you will soon find out. Say Hi to Morgana for me."

With that we all fell unconscious.

P.O.V. Jason

I was the first one to wake up and I saw that we were in a forest alone or so I thought. I hear two voices:

"Merlin why are we here again?" a voice asks.

"Because Your Majesty, the Queen said if you stayed in the castle for another second pacing around she was going to have one of the knights throw you into the forest," another voice replied.

Slowly I got up feeling dizzy and I woke the rest of them up.

"Guys wake up," I tell them, "someone's coming."

Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth jump to their feet, but the three young half bloods stay knocked out on the ground. We form a protective ring around them and draw our weapons ready for the worst. As we finished our circle the voices I heard come into full view with a couple of other people.

"Who are you?" I asked demandingly.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot," the blonde boy declares as if we were supposed to bow down to him, "Who are you?"

Before I could reply a sudden pressure in my head came and I fainted.

P.O.V. Percy

Jason and Annabeth both faint from the trip whereas Thalia and I remain standing. The Achilles heel I think to myself. After the Giant War I was given back the Achilles heel and that's probably what's keeping me alive and Thalia has her immortality.

"Look you guys are probably wondering who we are and all, but could we first go to your castle and take care of my friends," I ask diplomatically.

With a nod a few of the _knights, maybe, I still don't know what's going on_, got off their horses and let us on.

_Hello Lord,_ the horse I'm on greets me.

_Hello can you tell me where we are and what's going on, I ask_

_ Of course my lord, this land is called Camelot and…_

The horses told me about where we were and how magic is banned punishable by death. That's going to be hard I need to tell everyone else not to use his or her powers. After hours of hard travelling I start to see the castle. Annabeth would love to see this right now I think to myself. I glance at Thalia and see she was thinking the same thing. She'll be okay I tell myself trying to convince myself.

"Gaius!" the black haired boy yells, "We need you!"

I get off of my horse and walk up to Thalia, "Don't use your powers," I tell her quietly.

"Why?" she asks equally as quietly.

"I asked the horses and they told me magic here is punishable by death," I reply gravely.

Thalia shoots me a scared look and replies, "Let's go help them take Annabeth, Jason, and the Three Musketeers inside I have some ambrosia and nectar we can sneak them."

"Three Musketeers?" I ask.

"What?" she counters. "I like it," I reply.

With a nod we went to them and helped carry them into the infirmary.

"Thalia get them out of here so I can give them some nectar," I order her quietly.

"Why me?" she replies. Before I could answer the black haired boy comes up to us.

"Hey, we were never properly introduced. My name is Merlin," he says greeting us.

"Hi," I reply suspiciously, "My name is Percy Jackson and this is my friend Thalia. Could you perhaps get everyone to leave, so we can have a moment with our friends?"

With a questioning nod he goes up to Arthur and tells him something in his ear. Afterwards, all the knights leave and we run to the beds and pour some nectar into their mouths.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I hear someone say behind me.

"Wise Girl," I reply on the brink of tears, "I thought I lost you."

"Never again."

"What's going on?" Jason asks. I quickly relay everything the horses tell me.

"Oh and don't use your demigod powers. Magic here is punishable by death," I tell them in the end.

"Percy," one of the new half bloods call out, "Cassie won't wake up."

I look over there and see Alyssa and Arianna over the youngest girls bed.

"Thals give her some ambrosia," I tell her.

After the ambrosia color starts returning to her face and she wakes up with a start.

"What are you doing out of bed?" a voice behind us demands.

"We are all absolutely fine, sir," Annabeth replies, "We just woke up."

"Sit down and let me examine you to make sure," he demands.

Seeing us about to protest he exclaims, "I'm the court physician not you so sit back down and let me make sure you are all fine."

With a sigh we all sit back down. After he checked us and declared us fit to meet the King we left to meet him. "Wise Girl?" I ask Annabeth quietly. "Yeah Seaweed Brain."

"Do you still feel that presence?" Annabeth quietly nods her head and I can tell she knows what it is and hopes she's wrong.

Why does the world hate me?

**Please tell me what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I won't bore you with a long message, but I want to give a special thanks to Ravenclaw667 for posting that amazing review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I made (Alyssa, Arianna, and Cassandra)**

Chapter 2: She is Back

P.O.V. Alyssa

_We are the children of the gods, _I think to myself. That's why we kept having those dreams and Cassie kept waking up screaming. If Cassie is a child of Apollo does that mean her dream will happen? Shaking away these thoughts I see that we have reached the doors to the throne room and are about to enter.

"My lord you called for the guests," Gaius said after bowing.

"Thank you Gaius," the blonde king replied, "Now I believe introductions are in order."

"My name is Percy— ow Annabeth fine, fine," I hear Percy start after Annabeth kicked him in the shins," My name is Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy."

"My name is Jason Grace."

"My name is Thalia."

"No surname?" Merlin asks.

"I have one, but I prefer not to use it," she replies staring daggers at him. _I wonder why?_

"My name is Alyssa and this is Arianna and Cassandra. We also do not use our surnames." I see Thalia nod in my direction and declare, "I have dubbed them the Three Musketeers." Jason and Annabeth start bursting out laughing.

"Hey Thals I hope you know that the Three Musketeers were guys," Annabeth replies between breaths.

"Your point?" she asks back.

"Ummm lets see they're girls," Jason replies.

"Men are inferior to women, so if the—," Thalia declares oblivious to the fact that the King and a whole lot of knights staring at her as if she has grown a second head. I interrupt her half way through her rant though.

"Hey Thalia, love the name, but we should probably get back to the whole we don't know where we are," I tell her diplomatically.

"Thank you Alyssa," Annabeth tells her gratefully, "Your majesty we are sorry for any um unrest we have caused, but we would extremely grateful if you let us stay the night here while we sort out what has happened to us."

"May I ask where you are from?" Blondie, the name I have given the King, asks.

"We are from a small island kingdom," Annabeth replies, "You probably have never heard of it since it is a island far, far away from here." I see how she carefully avoided the name New York.

"How did you come to this land if you live on an island kingdom?" Merlin asks.

"Um well," Annabeth starts not sure how much to tell them.

"We were in a forest in our kingdom rescuing the Three Musketeers from some wolves. When they were defeated and we were in our tent a voice came and said something about a mushroom and then we were transported into your kingdom," Percy replies.

"The voice didn't say anything about a mushroom Seaweed Brain," Annabeth tells him rolling her eyes, "the voice said, _Say Hi to Morgana for me. _Except we don't know who she is." Seeing everyone's shocked face I ask them, "I assume you do?"

"She is a evil sorceress who plans on taking over my kingdom," Blondie replies gravely. With that statement Cassie faints. _No, _I think to myself, _this can't be happening again._ I see the old man Gaius run towards her, but before he could get to her I stopped him.

"Step away from her," I tell him through gritted teeth, "Now."

"Let me examine her," he insisted.

"No."

"Gaius is the best physician in my kingdom. You can trust him," Blondie tells me.

"Listen Blondie, tell your physician to back away from my sister or else," I reply harshly. Before he could reply, Ari speaks up, "It's happening again isn't it?"

"I don't know," I reply miserably, "this time it's taking to long for her to regain consciousness." _I'm a daughter of Athena I can think myself out of anything. I can solve any problem given to me. _I tell this to myself over and over again to calm myself down.

"Wait Annabeth," a thought suddenly occurred to me, "Do you have any more of that stuff you gave us?" With a questioningly gaze she nods her head slightly. I can see she is trying to see why I would expose the godly food when magic here is punishable by death with her calculating gaze. When realization dawns upon her, she digs through her bag and throws me the bag of ambrosia. With a quick prayer to my mother I break apiece off and try to feed it to her. When the piece was finished, I see color return to her face and lowly return to consciousness.

"What type of sorcery is this?" Blondie exclaims in alarm.

"Let them go and you can do whatever you want with us, just let them go," I answer boldly. _Protect Arianna and Cassandra at all costs, _the memory started to resurface, but I quickly squashed the thought. Looking at Percy, Annabeth, and Jason I see they agree with me.

"Your highness," Jason starts, "Those two have nothing to do with this um sorcery. Do what you wish with us, but I beg you to leave them alone."

"Guards!" he yells, "take them to the dungeons!" With the sound of his voice, more than a dozen came running into the throne room.

"Arthur, they're just children let them go," I hear the Queen starts, "its not like—"

"Stop," I hear Cassie say, "she's back we can't just sit hear and argue she's back."

"Cassie she fell back to sleep a year ago," Percy tells her calmly, "We made sure of that."

"No, she's back," Cassie insists her voice quivering, "Morgana brought her back with the Old Religion. That's why she sent us hear, so Morgana could kill us while she killed everyone at Camp."

"That's not possible," I hear Annabeth whisper, "Percy and I fell into Tarturas to end that war. We united both of the camps." _I wonder what this war is about?_ The Queen and King look at us questioningly, but with a wave of his hand the guards left again.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"We're children of the gods."

**And that is the end of Chapter 2. Also, before I continue this story let me tell everyone that i'm 100% Percabeth, so don't expect me to pair Percy or Annabeth up with anyone else.**

**If you do not know who _She _is then I expect you drive to the nearest bookstore and buy the whole entire Heroes of Olympus Series and read.**

**Tell me what you thought! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for not updating I've had finals and ap tests to study for. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going on a two month vacation out of the country so I wont be updating till late July. However if you have any ideas or any characters you want to show up review and I'll see what I can do. Sorry for the long wait, but I like to make my chapters 2,000-3,000 words long and I have only about 200 written down so when I come back I'll try my best to update at least 1-2 times a week


End file.
